Greg Xenley
Greg Xenley is a parody of Greg Heffley and a xenomorph. he is the main character in Diary Of A wimpy alien by "and you films". Entrance: Greg Heffley? you okay? Greg Heffley will stand on the stage before a chestburster will come out of Greg's stomach, killing Greg Heffley. the chestburster will then evolve into Greg Xenley within a matter of seconds. Move Origin: Diary of a wimpy Alien 1 Neutral Special: Acid Vomit Greg Xenley will spew out acid vomit for 3 seconds before recharging for 6 seconds, it fires in a straight line and will leave an acid hazard if the attack lands on a surface, the acid won't deal a lot of damage but will have a poison effect if landed on a opponent. Move Origin: Diary Of a Wimpy Alien 1 Side Special: Egg Greg Xenley will toss an egg onto the ground, and if left alone for 60 seconds, the egg will hatch into a facehugger, the facehugger will run and hop around the stage for 10 seconds before either finding an opponent or disappearing after the 10 second mark, when in contact with a opponent, the face hugger will latch onto said opponent for 5 seconds and deal 2 damage every 0.1 second, before falling off, Greg can only toss 1 egg at a time. Move Origin: Diary Of a Wimpy Alien 1 - 7 Up Special: Tail vine Greg Xenley will fling his tail horizontally upwards, stabbing anyone in his path, it can also be used as a recovery if a grabbable ledge is available. Move Origin: Diary of a wimpy alien 7 Down Special: Flamethrower Greg Xenley will pull out a flamethrower and will fire it upwards, you can tilt left and right to aim it, but Greg will be vulnerable on the sides, let go of B to stop using the flamethrower. Move Origin: Diary Of A Wimpy Alien 3 Final Smash: Chestburster! Greg Xenley will have a quick-time event to pick a random opponent on stage for the final smash to commence, if a person is chosen, that person will have a chestburster come out of it's stomach, dealing 50 damage, if the opponent chosen has over 100 damage, they instantly die, however that will not happen if you fail to choose an opponent within 8 seconds. K.O sounds and taunts: K.o Sound 1: "Gah!" K.o Sound 2: "Aah!" Star K.o Sound: "nyaaaaargh!" Screen K.o Sound: "oouf!" Up Taunt: "This is IT??" Side Taunt: "it's similar to how you can't think without a brain, BLAM!" Down Taunt: "i had weird taste in dolls." Normal Attacks: Grab: uses tongue as a hand. Pummel: scratches them with claws. Back throw: Throws them behind and stabs them with tail. Victory Options and lose animation. Victory Option 1: "oh my god.. She noticed me!" Victory Option 2: *The Xenley family laughs at burying the fake Xenley family* Victory Option 3: *destroys computer* "man, i hope the camera got all that!" Lose Animation: Greg uncontrollably Drools. Victory Theme: Diary Of A Wimpy Alien Theme. Palette swaps: * "Cool Kid" Greg Xenley * Book Version * Actual Xenomorph lookalike. * Greg Xenley Personal Food: Gungyuns. Trivia: * Greg Xenley is the first character revealed for The Lawlening. Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Lawlening characters